Dearly Departed
Dearly Departed Limited Time Mission Event available from December 20, 2011 to January 4, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. It's time for new beginnings and resolutions... All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Non Serviam Is it your lot in life to serve? Years of loyalty and this is how they are planning to repay you - take you out in a warehouse fire? - Thomas Chou Yes! Scream it out for the world to hear - I. Will. Not. Serve. - Thomas Chou #Acquire 10 Weapons. #Build 2 Armors from your Armory. #Fight 60 opponents in Chicago. }} A Friend in Need Is there someone you can trust? Go to them. Take their help and heal yourself. - Thomas Chou They are hunting down your friends. Are you gonna stand by and do nothing? - Thomas Chou #Build 2 items from your Warehouse. #Activate 6 crew members in Chicago. #Loot 15 Concrete Shoes from Job: Uncover a Plot Against You (The Old Warehouse) Eulogy Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We all fall down. But some of us get back up! - Thomas Chou Their sacrifice cannot be in vain. Revenge - that sweetest of muses - is calling out to you. Answer her call! - Thomas Chou #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Job: Intimidate the Local Crime Ring (40x). (Belem) #Rob 40 times in Brazil. }} The New Order Empires are built on information. Your eyes and ears need to be everywhere. - Thomas Chou There are so many moving pieces to this puzzle. Time to put them all together. - Thomas Chou #Clear 4 robbing boards. #Ask for 8 Documents from mafia. #Win 35 fights in Italy. The Hunt Let the games begin. You will be ruthless. You will show no mercy. - Thomas Chou Look at them run. Look at them hide. Come out, come out wherever you are! - Thomas Chou #Collect from your Truck Shop 4 times. #Ice 25 opponents in Brazil. #Rob 10 Barracks. }} No Mercy They quiver in fear at the mere mention of your name. Don't hold back now. - Thomas Chou A new order has been established - and you are at the top. Now stay there and watch your back! - Thomas Chou #Job: Eliminate the Competition (30x). (Lakeside Docks) #Declare a War 4 times. #Take out 7 Melvillio Brothers. (Requires 13 ) Follow or Perish Old dogs can be taught new tricks. Bend them to your will. Show them who is in control. - Thomas Chou They were too weak. They broke under pressure. Good riddance. - Thomas Chou #Acquire 15 Animals. #Job: Catch a Saboteur (40x). (Crosstown Showdown) #Fight 80 opponents in New York. }} Dissension Ambition rears its ugly head. They think they are better than you. They think you are redundant. - Thomas Chou Whatever happened to loyalty? Whatever happened to gratitude? You made these people. Now unmake them! - Thomas Chou #Job: Order a Hit on Disloyal Associates (60x). (The Old Warehouse) #Get support from your mafia (10x). (Gift Requests) #Collect from your Headquarters 3 times. }} Another Fire This is where it all began - a fire in a warehouse. Will you let it end here? - Thomas Chou Another warehouse. Another fire. Different result. All your enemies have perished and you stand alone. Time for a new beginning. - Thomas Chou #Win 45 fights in Chicago. #Ask for 10 Chicago Cash from mafia. #Loot 25 Incriminating Documents from Job: Expose a Treachery in Your Family (Main Street Speakeasy) }} Bonus Quest: A New Beginning You are not going to stop now, are you? Time to flatten the opposition. - Thomas Chou Well done. They will all know not to test you again. - Thomas Chou #Win 300 fights in Chicago. #Clear 20 robbing boards. #Collect from your Truck Shop 5 times. }} }} Gallery QE33-promo-HP-700x600-02.jpg Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Dearly Departed